Fallen Out
by at-a-glance
Summary: An old friend of Jack and Maddie's stumbles upon them in Amity Park on a visit. But his arrival only spells disaster for a certain hero. Will this be Danny's demise?
1. Accidental Reunion

The Ghost Tiger growled viciously but before it could do anything Danny sucked into his thermos. He then capped the thermos and finally bent his knees to rest. His two best friends a goth and a techno geek came running up to him.

"Nice work Danny." Sam, the goth, smiled at him.

"Yeah." Danny said as he stood upright. "I..." But he was cut off as a blue net caught him and dragged him away.

"Danny!" Screamed his friends.

Danny sighed as he looked up at his captor, it was the self proclaimed "Greatest Hunter", Skulker. Danny rolled his eyes, this ghost used machines as well as ghost powers during the "hunt" yet he still couldn't bring down a fourteen year old boy. Honestly, in Danny's opinion, it shouldn't be that hard to accomplish. He was a kid for crying out loud.

Here's another thing about Skulker, he never ghost proofed his nets, Danny could always phase out of them. And that's what Danny did, he disappeared from the net and flew behind Skulker. Danny aimed the thermos at the ghost's back and sucked him in as well.

His friends joined him as he hovered over the ground. "Jeez Danny, where are all these ghosts coming from?" Tucker asked, even though he knew his ghostly friend had no clue.

"I don't know, but at least they seem a little out of it tonight." Danny said as he landed on the ground next to Sam." And guys this is a new record, a whole night without any injuries."

But just as Danny finished that sentence he was flung into a wall by a red energy blast. "Do you think he spoke to soon?" Tucker asked jokingly but Sam wasn't amused.

"Don't worry kids I have saved you from the ghost boy." Came a triumphant voice, that belonged to a man in a gray suit that held a large weapon similar to the Fenton Bazooka.

"Are you crazy you didn't save us!" Sam yelled noticing Danny had changed back.

Sam made up a lie quick, as she ran over to the unconscious Danny and was followed by Tucker. "Does this look like the ghost boy to you?!" She screamed at the man who began to approach them.

He blinked as he noticed the boy lying against the wall had black hair, not white, and was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans, not a black and white jump suit. That couldn't be possible, he'd seen the ghost boy with his own eyes. There was no mistaking a specter from a human.

He watched as the Sam touched Danny's forehead worriedly and then grabbed his wrist as she checked for a pulse. Her eyes held so much concern, but she shot a death glare at the man who was watching her. Tucker dialed a number and stood off to the side staring at his friends.

"You." She growled. "What did you hit him with?"

"It, it was an energy blast." He stuttered, but he noticed she wanted more from him." I don't know what it does to humans."

Tucker hung up his phone and kneeled alongside the goth who had her hands on the unconscious boy's shoulders. She shook Danny gently. "Danny can you hear me?"

The man just stood a few feet in front of them, full of confusion and worry. He hadn't meant to hurt the boy at all. A few minutes passed with Sam trying to rouse Danny and checking his pulse regular while Tucker watched ready for anything, and then all three of them heard a screeching sound of tires.

A car came into view with a teenager speeding towards them, she hit her brakes and skidded to a stop only a few inches away from the confused Ghost Hunter. Jazz leaped from her car and joined Danny's two friends and helped them load the boy into the car and sped off.

The man pulled out a pen and jotted down the license plate number. He had to find the family to explain himself. The man walked jogged over to his motorcycle and leaped on it trying to catch up with the kids. When he finally followed them home he stopped in disbelief at the house they arrived at.

"Fenton? That was the Fenton boy? Little Danny?" The man asked aloud as he pulled off his helmet. He walked to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Jack Fenton stumbled towards the door and opened it, he already looked panicked. He stared at the man for a few seconds then realized who he was. "Stan? Is that you?" Jack asked.

"Yeah Jack it is. Look can I come in?"

"Well now's not really a good time..." Jack began.

"I know," Stan interrupted," Maybe I can help."

Jack let the man in. Stan could hear a woman speaking softly to someone, and then a louder shriller female voice erupted. It sounded to him like the goth girl.

Jack let Stan follow him into the living room where a figure lie on the couch surrounded by, the teen driver, the dark skinned boy, the goth girl, and a woman he recognized as Maddie. He guessed the driver was a little girl named Jazz he'd met a while back. Maddie caught sight of Stan and looked at him.

"Stan? What are you doing here?" Maddie asked.

Stan motioned towards Danny on the couch. "That's why."

"What do you mean?" Maddie asked standing up from her kneeling position.

"That's the idiot I told you about." Spat the teen in black.

"Sam please calm down." Maddie sighed, "They told me a man shot Danny thinking he was a ghost. It was you?"

Stan shrugged, "Yeah I guess so. But I swear it was an accident. I think it's my contacts they've been messing around with my eyes." He half lied. He could see perfectly fine he didn't even have glasses.

"What did it do to him?" Jack asked standing behind the couch and looked down at his son.

"I don't know. It's never been used on humans." Stan answered.

"Do you have it?" Maddie questioned.

"Well yeah it's outside, I could go get it." Stan offered, but before he could turn to retrieve it Danny began to stir.

First he coughed like he'd been choking then he shot upright with his eyes open. "What's going on?" He asked looking around.

"Danny you're ok." Jazz cried immediately wrapping him in a hug.

Danny groaned and rubbed his head. "What hit me?" He mumbled.

"Sorry kid that was me." Stan said moving forward. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I think so. Just kind of tired. And who are you?" Danny said looking at the man.

"Danny this is Stanley Wheeler, you met him years ago. His an old friend and fellow ghost hunter." Jack said.

Danny studied the man's face, and he realized he did look somewhat familiar. Even Jazz could recognize him now that her parents pointed it out.

"Yeah I remember you." Jazz said, "But that was like what eight years ago?"

"Yeah just about. Listen Danny are you going to be alright?" Asked Stan.

"Yeah I just really want to go to sleep." Danny sighed, he tried to get up but feel back down on the couch.

"Here why I don't I take you to bed son." Jack offered.

Danny really didn't want to be carried by his father to bed, but what choice did he have? He accepted and was brought to his room. Jack laid him down and asked again if he'd be alright. After a sleepy nod, Jack left and rejoined the rest of the people down stairs. Jazz offered to take Tucker and Sam home.

"So Stan, do you have place to stay?" Maddie asked.

"Well I was planning on checking back into the hotel downtown, since my time there is up."

"Nonsense, you can stay with us. We have a guest bedroom right next to Danny's room." Maddie said.

"Yeah." Jack added. "Besides we have so many new things to show you about ghosts."

"Well, I guess so, I can show you some of my new inventions as well." Stan agreed. "But I don't want to be a burden..."

"Don't be silly." The woman laughed, "You're always welcome here."

-------------------------------

Stan finally settled into the guest bedroom, he could tell already that the sweet girl he knew as Jazz didn't trust him at all. But it was an accident, why was she so over protective of her brother? It didn't make sense to him at all.

Then he thought of Danny, he had no idea why a ghost weapon would effect a person like that. If anything he sort of expected it to kill a person, surely the amount of energy searing through a body that scrawny would shut down the boy's vitals. But it didn't, and that's what bothered him.

'_How did you survive that Danny? There must be repercussions to the Ghost Ray, it was too powerful. But what does this mean will happen?'_ Stan thought restlessly.

Then he remembered when Jack and Maddie showed him the Ghost Portal.

"_How'd you get that to work?" Stan asked._

_"Well we don't know exactly, Danny accidentally set it off months ago." Maddie answered._

_"Yeah, apparently it sent a shock through him, but that boy's tough." Jack said._

_'A shock?'_ Stan thought, he didn't understand it, _'Even if he was as tough as they claimed there has still got to be some sort of backlash to what I hit him with. But what will it be? And will I be able to stop it?' _

Stan's thoughts were interrupted by a scream coming from the room next to him. There was no doubt it was Danny. _'Well I think I'm about to find out what's going to happen._'

And with that Stan leaped up to find out what was happening in the other room.

* * *

yeah so this one sort of came to me, I have a vague idea where this is going. Tell me if it sucked, tell me if it was good. I'm a little unsure if I will keep it. We'll see. 


	2. Dead

Stan leaped out of bed to investigate the loud scream, he'd expected to find everyone else in the house running in a panic to see what was taking place. But once in the hallway he noticed the hallway was empty and quiet.

Still wondering what the loud comotion could've been he decided to enter the room in which he was certain the scream had come from, Danny's room. Upon opening the door he saw the raven haired boy sleeping peacefully under his blankets, the only noise he heard was the boy's breathing and the ticking of the hallway clock behind him.

Stan had been so sure that it had been Danny, but the sight before him proved his theory to be wrong. Still not convinced that a sound that real had been pure imagination the young hunter checked the rest of the house. But nothing seemed to be out of order and no one seemed to have been roused by the scream he had supposedly heard.

Was he going mad or was it just an intense dream that blended well with reality? He ran a hand through his copper hair in a force of habit. Shaking his head Stan retired back to bed telling himself that at one point he must've fallen asleep without realizing it and with that the man was out.

-------------------

Jazz got up from her actor's portrayal of sleep, and she made her way to Danny's room. Her brother was sitting up looking rather frustrated. When he noticed her he moved his arm quickly out of sight.

She could hardly overlook that fact. "What happened I heard a scream." She asked moving towards his bed.

"Yeah apparently you weren't the only one." Danny answered looking towards the window a dissatisfied look on his face.

"Ghost trouble?" She sighed and he nodded. "What are you hiding from me?" Jazz said looking over his nervous expression. Somehow he knew he wasn't about to get away with anything.

"Nothing." Danny replied innocently, which caused his older sister to roll her eyes and grab the arm he'd tried to hide. "Oww." He whined at the sudden movement and he drew back in pain.

"Oh Danny, why weren't you going to tell me about this?" Jazz said as she took up his hand again and gently examined the very large and bleeding gash that wrapped around his wrist. She was thankful it wasn't too deep.

"I don't know, I just well I don't like seeing you worried." Danny sighed looking away from his sister.

She chuckled lightly. "It's my job to worry about you, you're my little brother." Jazz smiled. "What did this?" She asked letting go of his hand and reaching under the bed for a first aide kit.

As Jazz began cleaning Danny's wound, he began telling her what happened. "It was routine you know, ghost sense goes off and I wake up and fight whatever decided to come in. But it wasn't one of my normal enemies, it was something different. Like a shadow like ghost but it wasn't Johnny's and it definately wasn't Spectra."

"So it looked like a cross between them?" Jazz offered her frustrated brother as he stumbled for an explanation.

"Yeah, it was the creepiest thing I've ever seen. It wasn't definate but it had really sharp claws and bright orange eyes. And Jazz you should've seen it's teeth. They were like vampire fangs." He explained.

"So did they stick out of it's mouth?" Jazz asked as she reached for a bandage.

"No they were like Vlad's in his ghost mode, but much thicker." Danny explained and wiggled his free hand's fingers in the air for dramatics.

"So did you catch it?" The redhead asked quietly.

"No." He answered. "It got away, of course not before it decided to slice my wrist."

"Oh." Jazz sighed as she finished up her work. "There we go. But Danny before I go you don't have any more wounds that I should know about, do you?"

"Of course not Jazz. What do you take me for?" He said with a smile.

"A liar, now turn around." She said skeptically.

"But..." He protested.

She eyed him suspiciously picking up on his body language."Turn." She demanded.

Danny grumbled incoherently but he did as his sister said. Just as Jazz had thought a small blood spot was forming on the back of his shirt, so she lifted it to inspect what was there. She gasped when she did.

"What is it?" Danny asked turning his neck slightly.

"There's something like burned into you're back." Jazz answered.

"What does it say something?" He asked wishing he could see it to.

She bit her lip, almost fearing to explain. "Uh yeah." She replied fearfully.

"Well come on Jazz just tell me." Danny said annoyed with her hesistation.

"Dead." She read.

Jazz stared at it, it was a small mark no longer than her index finger and it was set just above his left shoulder blade. It looked as though it had been burned because his skin was singed surrounding the mark, but it bled slightly. Jazz couldn't imagine what could've made the mark and what it meant. And she also couldn't believe he couldn't feel it.

"It says dead?" He repeated feeling confused, he hadn't even known there was anything on his back.

"Yeah." Jazz shook at the thought.

"Dead huh? Maybe it's the ghosts name." He suggested although he didn't even believe that for a second, it was for Jazz's sake.

"Yeah maybe." She agreed calming herself and gently went to work on bandaging the burn.

When she was done Danny thanked and her and his sister left. He lied back down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, he still couldn't feel the burn and wondered why.

"Dead." He whispered again thinking about the marking his sister had freaked over. "Am I marked for dead?" He whispered as the thought crossed his mind.

* * *

Short, I know. So anyway after much writer's block and computer crashing and vacation I've finally made the second chapter. I'm proud of me. not really. Wow I'm sorry for rambling and wasting your time, but who said you had to read this, or why are you still reading this are you hoping I'll tell you the secret of life well I'm not and I'm done riggghhht now. There ha. Oh wait... ok now. 


	3. Stay Away

Danny got up early the next morning and took a shower and changed before heading downstairs he made sure to wear Sam's black and purple sweatshirt that she left at his house, in order to hide the bandage on his wrist. He made his way to the kitchen where three people were already seated, and another was making food over the stove.

Jazz was sipping from a cup of coffee and reading a book, and Stan was basically doing the same except he was reading the newspaper. Jack was quietly working on a piece of metal with a screw driver, and Maddie was making breakfast quietly. Danny pulled out a chair and sat in between Jazz and Jack.

"Morning sweetie, are you hungry?" Maddie chirped.

Danny thought of the many strange meals his mother made and answered simply that he would be fine with cereal and got up to grab a bowl. He then opened the cabinet and pulled out a yellow box and sat down, actually sat through the chair and hit the floor.

Jazz looked up wide eyed at her brother's sudden intangible act and bit her lip. She looked around and saw everyone's facial expressions.

"Geez Danny you're such a klutz." She scolded.

Danny nervously laughed and got up. "Yeah," He laughed again. "Guess I tripped."

He sat down and had his cereal ignoring Stan's scrupulous stare. The man looked over the boy oddly, he'd seen him go through the chair! Something was up, but he didn't know if anyone else saw it. Stan shrugged it off, along with the "butter fingers" while the boy was eating. Something was defiantly wrong with this kid.

"So Stan would you like to go out hunting with Maddie and me?" Jack bellowed happily, breaking the man's thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yes that would be grand. I heard the ghost boy is quite a desired catch. Maybe together we could bag him." Stan replied.

Of course it caused Danny to nearly choke on his breakfast. Jazz quickly closed her book and put her hand on his shoulder. "Uhh Danny weren't you suppose to meet Sam?" She quickly said. "Yes you remember and I'll drive you, lets go." She said grabbing him and dragging him out of the kitchen.

"Jazz what are you doing?" Danny asked as they sat in the car together.

"You can't stay around that guy, he's a better hunter than our parents. If he sees you as Phantom he'll get you easy." She explained. "And what if...what if he hits you with that weapon like last night, what if he hits you twice Danny?" Jazz questioned in a scared voice. "Just stay away from the house and try not to go ghost today."

Danny sighed and uncrossed his arms as he watched his sister stare straight at the road with teary eyes. "Jazz he's not gonna hurt me."

"Danny please just listen to me for once...please." She pleaded desperately.

"Fine, fine I won't go near the house today. I'll just hang with Sam."

Jazz dropped him off in front of the looming mansion and he walked to the door. He could just knock and wait but her parents weren't home and he felt like scaring her. So instead he phased up into her room and saw her sitting on her bed quietly reading one of her books.

"Uhhh it's always so damn cold in here." Sam complained with a shiver. Danny had to stop himself from giggling. "I'll just turn on the thermostat." Sam sighed and got up.

Danny turned tangible on her floor and went to sneak up behind her when she whipped around and caught him. "A ha! I knew you were here."

"Darn."

"I turned your prank around on you." She gloated then stopped and looked at him. "Why are you wearing my sweatshirt?"

"Do you need to know really?" Danny quirked as he sat on her bed and picked up the book she was reading. "What's this? Poems For The Decimated Heart? How very morbid of you." Danny remarked and began flipping through the book. "No pictures, darn."

"What else is to be expected of me?" She questioned while snatching the book back. "So what brings you here?"

"Jazz." Danny answered in a bored tone while grabbing the rubics cube off her side table and began fidling with it.

"Oh I thought you came to see me." Sam pouted.

"Don't take it personally Sam, I like you..." He stopped for a moment seeing her grin spread. " like a friend." He stated and rolled his eyes. "Soo." He began with a smirk. "I heard you freaked out last night."

"Well..." Sam retorted. "I thought that guy killed you. Do you want me to not care?"

"No, yes, wait..." Sam smirked as Danny tried to piece together the sentence. "Yes I want you to care."

Sam laughed lightly. "You're too much. Can I get my sweatshirt back now?"

"I need it, I'm cold..."

"You got your own at your house, why do you have to wear mine?" She questioned as she made an attempt to pull it off.

Danny went intangible and floated behind her. Sam whipped around and faced him. He was smiling brightly and had the black hood pulled up over head.

"Ok Danny, what are you hiding?" She demanded putting her fists to her hips.

"Nothing." Danny insisted. "Why can't I just innocently wear your clothes?"

"Well Danny lets stop and think about that sentence you just said." Danny cocked his head at her and Sam made a snatch for the sweatshirt and instead grabbed his wrist.

Danny gasped and pulled back cringing. "Danny, are you ok?" Sam asked concerned.

"Fine." Danny replied meekly he still winced as he let his hand drop to his side. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing, you're lying to me. Show me your wrist." Sam demanded. Danny shook his head. "Show it or so help me I'll make you show it to me."

"Alright." Danny groaned as he lifted the sleeve to expose the bandaged wrist. "It's nothing Sam just a ghost attack, sometimes I swear you're worse than Jazz."

Sam sighed and watched as he sat back down on the bed returning to the rubics cube. She swore he could be so unbelievably thick headed, although she was willing to admit she'd been rather jumpy about him getting hurt lately.

"So what do you want to do today?" She asked.

"I don't know, head down to the Nasty Burger?"

Sam nodded, seemed like a good plan.

* * *

GASP!!! I haven't touched this story in forever:blows dust off of it: But I doubt I'll upate it real soon, probably won't fall back into until I finish Sacrifice Theory. But I bet all of you who used to read this long ago gave up on it, now it's back! 


	4. Past Experiance

Stan laughed as Jack picked up another invention in attempt to show it to his friend. It immediately, as always backfired into the man's face, coating it with a thick ectoplasmic goop. Jack frowned as he wiped it off. "So it's still got some bugs to work out." Jack added quickly, it was just like him to brush off a failure as a fix-it project.

"Wow you guys have accomplished a lot since I've last seen you, it's good to see you haven't changed much." Stan remarked happily running his fingers over the Ghost Gabber Maddie had shown to him.

"Well, we can't let our work consume us Stan." Maddie responded her eyes as bright as always. "But enough about us, you've seen the inventions and the ghost portal, tell us about your travels."

The younger hunter ran a hand through his hair his teal eyes looking back and forth at his former teachers. "Well, they were exciting and different."

"Well of course." Maddie said rolling her eyes. "That's implied." She grabbed a lab stool and sat adjacent to Stanley and Jack joined her in her action. "Did you compile new research, is there different ghostly behaviors in other regions?" Her scientific thirst for knowledge needed quenching and he knew he had to fulfill it.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, and why did you come back early?" He added, knowing well that Stan had planned a twenty year expedition.

"That I can tell you without all my papers, I promise though Maddie that I'll give you some of my notes another time. Well you see there was this town where everything sort of got out of control. Ever heard of the Black Demon?"

"Black demon?" The couple chorused sending confused looks in his direction.

Stand nodded with a smirk. "Yeah I didn't either, until I was exploring a small town in the hills of England. It was very old aged, a village, full of superstitions. It was an unplanned stop, but I needed a place to stay. There I met a woman, she let me stay with her family for some time. But when my ghost censors began going off I soon found myself questioning her peaceful little town. Apparently it wasn't haunted, but cursed."

Maddie stopped him. "Cursed? How so?"

Stan shrugged lightly. "Well, at first it seemed to be nothing but superstition at first. I specialize in ghosts not demonic sources, but the longer I stayed the more the "troubles" got worse."

"'Troubles?'" Jack asked cocking his head to the side.

The twenty eight year old frowned. "It seemed like the mark of a poltergeist activity, footsteps, moving objects, sometimes shrieks that would come from basements, hallways, and alleyways. It upseted the townspeople, they began telling me I had brought 'him' up I had disturbed his rest by intruding upon their town and digging up their past. But the more this creature began its treachery the more I had to find, I asked, I researched, and as I got closer to the truth tragedy struck." He paused and shook his head.

"The husband of the woman I had been staying with…was horribly...maimed. Torn to shreds, they said he suffered horribly. And although they knew I wasn't the direct cause they pointed their fingers in my direction saying I had raised the demon, I shouldn't be in the past. But the woman came to me and began spilling the story, saying she was taking her children away, it was her fault."

Stan stopped briefly to blink the horrible image out of his mind. "She was frantic, explaining her family's hidden past from decades ago. This is when I learned of the Black Demon, he was called. Apparently there had been a group of travelers from Jerusalem seeking refuge from a pillage in the sixteen hundreds, her ancestors took them in, and soon took advantage of their helpful habits. When the travelers wished to leave the family would not let them go, it ended in tortures unimaginable until soon they were all dead and buried along with their memory."

Jack's eyes were wide. "You must've woken him from being a needy traveler yourself, perhaps he had been there first for protection, saw you as a threat to the past and wanted you gone."

Maddie nodded. "It seems probable, except him seeing you as threat, if anything I'd think he'd want justice and recognition for the inhumane treatment and murders of his people."

Stan gave an agreeing look. "I know, I tried to look for more information. And soon I met the creature... At first I'd thought that this "Black Demon" was simply a trick to drive me away after the murder. Then I started to realize his existence. My first and last run-in was like nothing I'd ever experience. I was in the attic of what the woman had told me was her old family's house, a grand old abandoned mansion, the place where all horrors had taken place. Just being there left me feeling sick, you could almost hear the screams echoing from the basement...but as I looked for old records I felt the presence, like pure evil. When I turned around I saw two eyes like the fires of hell and a body that seemed as if no light could pass through."

"Did it just watch you? It didn't attempt physical contact..." Maddie trailed off as Stan's face told her otherwise.

"It did not hesitate to lunge at me, from it's hands it could retract long bronze blades. It passed by me like a shot digging the blades into my stomach and leaving me for dead." He lifted his shirt slightly to show off the rather apparent scars that would forever mark his body. Stan hesitated to speak. "...I think I stumbled upon an evil, that of which should never be trifled with."

Maddie gulped and folded her hands together, she almost wished she hadn't brought it up. But it was out in the open now and now they knew that there were ghosts much more dangerous. But it baffled her, why was it so grudge worthy, what was it covering up? "My goodness, that's horrible Stan."

He shrugged his eyes simply rolling away from her and Jack. "Look guys I'm sorry about attacking your son, I never would've." He stammered out, changing the subject.

"Relax," Jack soothed. "We checked out the weapon already, it doesn't have any elements that might possibly hurt a human but give them a slight shock. He'll be fine and you already apologized for an accident that wasn't even your fault."

-------------------

Danny Tucker and Sam were all standing outside the Nasty Burger, their normal meeting point, with their heads craned up toward the sky. Others around them were flocking away, screaming, and yelling as the three stood quietly watching the giant monster above them. Sam flashed a devilish smile at Tucker who shared one while thumbing the thermos, Danny was already pushing between them.

Although, as children, they shouldn't ever be burdened with what they did. But the trio found too much fun in being ghost fighters, especially with one of them super powered. When the threat was low, it was for pure sport, but even when danger came around they all still loved the adventure.

Sam and Tucker quickly pushed themselves against Danny, looking much like a hug. Their forms were shadowed by a light as Danny summoned his ghost form between them. It was his favorite transformation, no one ever noticed them, and he thought it was a neat move to make out in the open. He leaped out from them intangibly and they broke apart feeling the absence. The two went to their positions in the empty street.

"Oh Lunch Lady." Danny called tauntingly, the meat covered creature turned to face the floating teenager who looked absolutely unafraid and rather bored.

"Prepare to taste your doom!" She cried raising the frozen patties up through the roof fast food franchise. One managed to knock him over his head, but it hardly did anything to him.

Danny peeled it off and tossed it to the ground. "I see..." He uttered with a yawn. "Now prepare to taste my doom!" He laughed throwing an ecto ray straight at her. But as the energy left his hand Danny suddenly felt every bit of power he had drain away. He inhaled sharply as two rings of light enveloped his body. He hovered in midair for a moment, fully transformed, before he fell, losing all ghostly abilities he had.

"Danny!" Tucker and Sam screamed in unison, Tucker ran forward in hopes of covering him, knowing well he couldn't catch him. Sam had already been trying to distract the Lunch Lady from behind with her own weapon. And although she wanted to join Tucker in aiding Danny, she knew she had to deal with the ghost to protect them both.

She fired upward, just grazing the back of the creature's elbow making it turn around and forget the falling Danny. She swatted at the scrawny girl who was thrown backward. When she opened her eyes she heard a dull thud, she gritted her teeth in horror as she knew what the noise meant.

She raced forward picking up the dropped thermos and dived against the ground just missing getting hit again. She aimed upward and caught the ghost quickly and threw the cap on right away. She let out a sigh as she lay on her stomach on the tar, but her eyes snapped open as she remembered Danny.

She ran to her friends and saw Tucker helping up Danny, who was fortunately awake, but dinged up from the fall. "What happened?" She cried racing forward and skidding to a halt in front of them.

Danny's eyes went over to Sam. "I...I think I lost my ghost powers."

* * *

gasp! I think this story actually has cobwebs on it. I know it's been fifty million years since I've touched this story...it goes on and off hiatus, but it's not like I'm giving up on it. I'm a very busy person, lately. Wow, me busy! So I know you all might get discouraged bymy lack of updating, but life is annoying and is like 'oh i'm in your way now' 


End file.
